


The Resonance of Desire

by Claire



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Joe giving himself into Nicky's hands, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: In which Nicky sounds Joe
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	The Resonance of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 02 of Kinktober, for the Sounding prompt

Joe gasps as Nicky snaps the cock ring around the base of his erection, Nicky's fingers giving Joe a soft stroke before he pulls back.

"Hayati, please--" Joe's hands are clenched by his sides, Nicky's instruction not to move them ringing in his ears.

Nicky ignores the plea, looking down at the open case next to him, running a finger lightly over his lower lip before tapping it in thought. "Which one to start with, I wonder?"

Joe doesn't answer him, he knows the question isn't for him, even if the words are.

Pulling the second smallest sound out of the case, Nicky picks up the lube, making a show of drizzling it over the metal rod, both of them watching as the viscous liquid starts to slide down until it's dripping over Nicky's fingers.

Nicky grips Joe's cock, the touch too light to do anything for Joe but be maddening. Lowering the lubed end of the sound to Joe's cock, Nicky circles his slit with the rod, gently dipping across on every other pass.

"Nicky--" Joe can't keep the name from falling from his lips as the cool metal runs over his skin.

Finally taking pity on his husband, Nicky starts to press the sound into Joe's cock.

Joe's fingers are clenching so hard he can feel the indentations forming on his palms, as his cock opens in tiny increments to accept the rod being pushed into it.

"That's it, tesoro," Nicky murmurs. "Let me in." He rubs a thumb over Joe's balls, and Joe keens at the touch. "These are so full, my love, so heavy for me."

Because Nicky hasn't let Joe come in the past week. Had wrapped his arms around Joe when Joe was brushing his teeth and leaned close, his lips almost brushing Joe's ear.

They had some downtime, he'd said.

He wanted to play, he'd said.

_Can you hold it for me, Yusuf,_ he'd asked.

Joe had nodded as Nicky's fingers had trailed over his stomach, scoring light red lines with his nails. It's not the longest either of them has gone without coming before. He'd kept Nicky caged for a full three weeks, when they'd been in Malta once, fucking him daily and finally letting him come on Joe's cock.

So, when Nicky had asked, Joe had agreed, easily and readily. And every day, Nicky had stood behind him as they'd showered and reached down to cup Joe's balls. He'd held them in his hand, like he was weighing them, and he'd comment that they weren't quite full enough yet, and that Joe needed to go at least another day for him.

And then that morning happened. Nicky had Joe's balls in his hand, and he'd nipped at Joe's ear while he'd held them. _Today,_ he'd murmured. But he'd drawn it out, because, as much as Joe loves Nicky, he knows his husband can be a sadistic little shit when he wants to be.

They'd eaten breakfast, and then had a lazy morning, with Nicky reading, and Joe sketching and trying not to make it obvious that he was looking over every five minutes. Until finally, _finally_ , Nicky had put down his book and asked if Joe was near the end of his sketch. Joe hadn't even thought about it. He'd put down the pencil he was holding and put his sketchbook on the table.

Which brought them to here, to now. Brought them to Joe, hands clenched and trying not to hunch his hips upwards and one of Nicky's hands wrapped lightly around his cock while the other slowly fucked the sound in and out of Joe's cock.

Nicky hums thoughtfully as he fucks Joe's cock with the rod. "I think we should move to the next size up."

He gently pulls the sound out of Joe, and Joe can't help the shiver that runs through him. His cock feels flayed open and sensitive, and they haven't even moved past the smallest size yet.

Nicky picks the next sound out of the case, dripping lube onto it. He doesn't bother with teasing Joe this time, doesn't bother with running the rod around the slightly open slit in Joe's cockhead. Pressing the sound in, he doesn't stop until it's fully seated in Joe, doesn’t stop until the whine Joe is giving at the sensation dies from the air.

With a soft smile, Nicky lightly flicks the top of the sound still sticking from Joe's cock.

Joe can't stop the punched out gasp as the sound reverberates inside him. "Hayati, please--" The words take him longer to get out than they should, breaking in the middle as he begs Nicky for his hand, his mouth, for anything Nicky is willing to give him.

But the only thing Nicky does is tap the sound again. Flick his finger out, first against the top of the sound again and then rapidly down Joe's cock.

Joe can't stop shaking, tears leaking from his eyes as the pleasure spreads through him in jagged pulses that are both too much and yet not enough.

"Just one more, I think," Nicky says. "One more and then you can come."

Gentle fingers wrap back around Joe's cock, stroking the base of his shaft as Nicky pulls the sound out.

Nicky reaches for the next sized rod, his fingers trailing over it once before he leaves it in the case and takes out the size after instead. It's the biggest in their set, the biggest that Joe has ever taken.

"I'm going to fuck you with this, tesoro," Nicky tells him, pouring lube over the rod until it's dripping onto the bed below them. "I'm going to fuck your cock, and then you're going to come for me."

Joe is nodding, agreeing. He'll do anything, everything. Just, please--

Instead of putting the lube down, Nicky holds it over Joe's cock, squeezing the last few drops out. They land, wet and cold, on Joe's cockhead, and then slip inside his open slit. He shivers as the lube runs into him and Nicky reaches out, cupping his cheek and brushing the tears away with his thumb, leaving a sticky streak behind in his wake.

"You are so perfect," he murmurs in a language long forgotten by anyone but them.

Reaching up, Joe wraps his fingers around Nicky's wrist, even though Nicky told him to keep them by his side. Because he needs to touch, needs to hold, needs Nicky to ground him to here and now. Turning his face, Joe nuzzles into Nicky's palm.

"Hold your cock for me," Nicky asks, his voice low, soft.

Joe unclenches his other hand and wraps it around the base of his cock. It's usually Nicky holding him, but for Nicky to hold him, he'd have to move his hand away from Joe's face, and Joe can't have that, needs Nicky with him.

The sound is against Joe's slit, and for a moment Joe thinks it's too big, that it's not going to go into him, but Nicky presses, pushes, and Joe's cock opens, the rod sliding in that first inch.

Nicky is relentless as he pushes it into Joe, leaning forward to press his lips to Joe's and catch the words falling from his mouth. Catch the _yes--_ and the _please--_ and the _Nicolo--_ that are flowing from Joe's lips like water.

He keeps kissing Joe as the sound is pushed in, and as it's pulled back out, until only the tip remains inside.

Joe groans into the kiss, as Nicky fucks his cock with the sound, a slow, inexorable in and out that feels like it's turning Joe inside out.

"Pleasepleaseplease--" Joe is mumbling into Nicky's mouth, and he can feel Nicky's smile against his lips.

With a final, careful tug, the sound is removed, tossed into the case without Nicky looking, without him moving away from Joe.

Nicky breaks the kiss as he wraps his hand around Joe's cock, tight and solid and _there_. And Joe knows it will barely take a touch before he breaks, shattering into Nicky's hands and trusting his husband to catch all of the pieces needed to put him back together.

Using his thumb, Nicky snaps open the cock ring around the base of Joe's cock and lets it fall away as he jerks Joe roughly, once, twice.

"Come for me, Yusuf--" The words are low, gentle, but Joe can no more deny them than a rock can deny the river running over it.

There are words as Joe comes, sharp and hard, words that spill from him, but he doesn’t know what they are, doesn’t know what language they're in. Doesn’t know anything beyond Nicky's touch on his face and his breath over his lips, and that it feels like he's emptying his entire being into Nicky's hands. And true to Joe's trust, Nicky catches every part of him.


End file.
